


Hot Hot Leg

by snowflakeimagines



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Flirty Sans (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Multi, One Shot, Reader's gender is not specified, basically sans takes mettaton's legs and flirts with the reader, it's a good time, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: Sans had trapped you with a kabedon. For once, you had to look up if you wanted to see his face, but you had no desire to do such a thing just yet.“hey.”He lookedhilarious. Seeing him with Mettaton’s legs raised many questions and made you wonder what all your other monster friends would look like if they had Mettaton’s legs. Perhaps in an alternate dimension, this cursed idea was reality.“Hey.”
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Hot Hot Leg

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Sans borrowing mettatons legs so he can be taller\tall enough to kiss reader
> 
> Sexy.

Sans had trapped you with a kabedon. For once, you had to look up if you wanted to see his face, but you had no desire to do such a thing just yet. 

“hey.”

He looked _hilarious_. Seeing him with Mettaton’s legs raised many questions and made you wonder what all your other monster friends would look like if they had Mettaton’s legs. Perhaps in an alternate dimension, this cursed idea was reality. 

“Hey.”

He tipped your chin up, forcing you to stop staring at his legs and to meet his gaze. “my eyes are up here, pervert.” His seductive drawl was a stark contrast to his shit-eating expression. 

You cleared your throat, trying your best to suppress your laughter. “Sorry. I couldn’t help but notice that you look a little different today.” You tapped your cheek in mock thoughtfulness. “Wait, don’t tell me. Let me guess. Did you get your hair cut recently? Different makeup?” You let your eyes drift back down to his legs for a moment. “Or is it those legs?” 

“leg so hot. hot hot leg.” Sans trailed his fingers up his thigh. “leg so hot you fry an egg.” 

You snorted. “So, what did you have to go through to steal them?”

“steal?” Sans scoffed, pretending to be offended. “how dare you. i would _never_ steal. i borrowed them.”

“Uh huh. Sure.”

“whaaaat? i’m not lying. i made him an offer he couldn’t refuse.”

“Whatever you say, Sans the skeleton. Whatever you say.”

“shhhsshhshsshh.” Sans pressed his index finger against your lips. “you talk too much.” He moved his hand to cup your cheek, brushing his thumb against the corner of your mouth. “are you gonna shut up, or do i have to do it for you?”

“I dunno.” You cocked your head with a cheeky smile. “Do you?”

“looks like i do.” With a grin matching yours, Sans leaned down and pressed his teeth against your lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and more of Sans being a lovable bastard on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com)


End file.
